Our Flame
by Wan Pisu
Summary: When you found out that you were a demigod you felt relief. You thought that no secret was hidden from you. But when your group of demigod friends send you off to a camp you felt a pang of betrayal. But when a group of three demigods come back from their quest and you meet your old Nemesis you felt like committing suicide. Will this change after your first quest?
1. The Introduction of My Crazy Life

I stumbled as I tried to find shelter, this town was already bustling with people. They will soon find a homeless girl and send her off and I'll have to look for a home; again. I was never really good at surviving. My dad died trying to save me from our disastrous hike. His last words were what kept me living: _please find your mother_. While I was trying to remember any clues of what my mum could look like I bumped into a person. The girl had icy blue eyes, spiky black hair, a leather jacket, an electrifying aura and was that a tiara on her head? Even though she had a real mean look I saw kindness through those eyes.

'Sorry.' I said, though it was barely audible. But she still heard me.

'Don't worry, I'm always bumping into someone or something.' I just stared at her, I didn't know what to say. 'So... do you want to get cleaned?'

'M–me?' I asked surprised.

'Of, course. Who else?'

'Sorry, no home has taken me in.' she gestured me to walk with her so that means I'm going to get cleaned. For some reason, my weak legs could keep up with her swift speed.

'Why's that?'

'My dad died...' I whispered.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to. What's your name?'

'(y/n)'

'Can I just ask one more question?'

'Sure.'

'Who's your mum?'

That question hit me hard. For some reason I didn't want to disappoint her and said, 'My dad told me to look for her, that's why I'm out everywhere.'

'I see, sorry you won't having a normal bath. The girls in my high school are on a camp, a hike for three weeks. So you'll just have to shower in the lake nearby.' I just nodded and we walked in silence to her camp.

'What are you doing, Thalia?' I heard a big girl asked raucously at Thalia, seeing as that's her name when I was taking a shower in the lake, good thing it was an only girls camp, no boys. When I looked in the water my body was easy to see as the water was really clean, I blushed furiously and hid in the shadows of the trees surrounding a part of the lake. I'm pretty sure a huge group of girls who were chatting around the lake already saw me naked but they just acted kind and didn't talk about me. While I was hiding in the shadows I was eavesdropping on Thalia and the beefy girl's conversation.

'Don't worry Phoebe, I'll ask Lady Artemis.'

'You think, a random mortal will be one of us the moment you see them?'

'Like I said, she isn't any harm, she's nice. There is a chance too since she hasn't seen her mum ever.'

'Fine, but if this doesn't work when we eat tonight, let the wolves be happy with their dinner.' Phoebe stormed off and I heard Thalia sigh with worry. So, from what I know if I am one of them then I don't have to die by wolves who gobble me up... Wolves? Why would a school have wolves? I was getting really worried with what was happening. It took me a long time to notice how shrivelled up my fingers were from staying too long in the water so I went over to the towel that was hanging on a tree branch and quickly dried myself so the girls wouldn't need to see my nude body. I went over to Thalia and she told me to go to the red tent and dress up in there as she prepared my clothes. She also said in thirty minutes we would be having dinner.

Dinner came and I bet Phoebe told the other girls about her and Thalia's conversation. As they passed me some gave me a sorry–if–you'll–loose–your–life look. But I can't blame them, why did Thalia have to bring me to them? She knew if she told the others about me I would be risking my life, right? Living with them, I can't even imagine that. They sat around a campfire.

Great, I'm stuck in some great deep poop. Everyone seems to go in their group of friends and sit on logs. Who are my friends here, anyway? No one, that's right. I just stood in the shadows so they wouldn't see me but someone tapped on my shoulders and a chill ran down my spine.

'Watch'ya doin' here? Your suppose to hang out with the other girls, you don't enjoy s'mores?' I faced where the sound was and it was Thalia.

'It's just… no one is my friend here…'

'Are you kidding? So I just gave you our uniform and accepted you as one of us for nothing?' she said in a joking tone but there was a little hint of serious at how she spoke.

'You call wearing camo pants and jacket a school uniform? It is a uniform, for a boot camp.' she grinned and knew that I still had happiness with me.

'C'mon.' before I could explain that I'd rather hide in the shadows she pushed me towards the circle of laughing girls. She saw there was only one seat left and it was next to Phoebe. She went over there but sat at the small area of grass between the seats of the girls surrounding the campfire. I saw some of them looking at me, I guess some haven't seen me yet. Thalia was about to say something but a voice broke in.

'Thalia, report on what you have seen in the town.' A voice came from a teenager who was wearing silver everything you could say. Thalia stood up with her famous grin, she stood near the fire facing the opposite side of me. She started talking about her seeing in the town straight away.

'Thank you Lady Artemis. The people get out of their houses at around 8 am, we can start our hunt there at about 4 am.' she said. Their hunt? Don't tell me girls hunt in their camps, they don't right? She turned around in a circle and looked at everybody in the eye, like she expected everybody to know what she was talking about. When she went to me she soon realised I was still here and forgot to mention me. 'At 8:10 this morning I met someone, I think she can join our hunt. So I invited her over.' great, the time has started where I will meet my death, wolves meat. I looked at their Lady Artemis and I can see her eyes were boiling with fury.

She stood up and began to speak. 'Where is she located now?' Thalia happily pointed at me and every eye has seen me now. Then she boomed. 'I feel dumbfounded that no one stopped Thalia, even if she is your leader when I'm gone you should stop her from letting any normal mortal know what we do! And you!' she pointed at Thalia. 'What are you doing?'

'In the name of Zeus! Lady Artemis I swear she is the same as us.'

'Then we shall wait, if in 5 seconds no reaction, Phoebe will fetch the wolves.' five seconds past and nothing came. Artemis nodded at Phoebe and fetched the wolves. Everyone waited in silence as we were going to watch my death. Phoebe came with a pack of wolves, aggressive was the word to match those red eyes. 'Go get her.' Artemis said to the dogs and as I thought they would come to me, they headed for Thalia.

'No wait! Stop!' I screamed as I got to my legs. I had my eyes closed as I didn't want to see the horror of Thalia being chunks of meat. I was expecting some angry growling but instead I got some shocked gasp then followed by an ushered silence. I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me, their eyes were huge with shock. I soon saw that the fire was green. That was a shock, but why look at me? There could be a chance if... No way, that would never happen, I looked down at my body and my hands were glowing with green fire. I shrieked and the fire stopped but the most weirdest thing happened after that. The moment I blinked when the fire was gone something took control of my body and I said in a robot tone: 'I am daughter of Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family.' and before I could do anything, I blacked out.


	2. Is betrayal a good enough word for it?

I woke up in the red tent Thalia told me to dress in. Thalia… is she hurt because of me? The events of last night were coming back to me and a shrill ran down my spine. I sat up and looked at my hands thoughtfully. Did I always have this type of powers? Beads of sweat went down my fore head down to my neck. I'll try it once, I took a deep breath and a green glow was starting to form on my fingertips.

'I don't think anyone would appreciate you burning down our special tent.' a voice said. I quickly extinguished the fire from my hands and my head turned to the direction of where the voice came from. A girl had entered the tent, she had blonde hair, rosy cheeks and pale lips. She came over to me with a cup.

'What's that?' I asked, she offered the cup to me and I curiously took it.

'It's called nectar. It's what the gods drink, we demigods only drink it for healing purposes. If we drink too much at a time our body may feel great pain, there is a chance of us dying. If humans are stupid enough to drink nectar then their body will turn to ashes. Think of a drink you like, anything, then the taste of the nectar will be the drink you thought of.'

'But I don't know why I need to drink it, I feel perfectly fine.'

'You think you feel fine but your with a big fever. I was asked to take care of you, Phoebe's an excellent medic but she is with Lady Artemis right now. I'm just a daughter of Apollo.'

'Wait, gods and demigods? What is all this?'

'You'll find out later, Lady Artemis wants to talk to you. She is in the blue tent, she has grown impatient. Go straight to her she doesn't care if you look presentable or not.' As she was about to leave she gave me a packet of something. 'It's ambrosia, just like nectar but they are like chewable tablets. Bye!' She left and I soon saw I haven't drank the nectar yet. I grabbed the cup and thought of my dad's warm tea. I loved cranberry tea, but the way my dad made it was better than the ones in the store. When I let the liquid pour down my mouth it felt like my dad was here, right beside me laughing at my expression, joking that I thought his tea was never good. I let one tear drop, I quickly rubbed it off with my jacket I had with me. I exit the tent and let daylight hit me. The girls outside all turned silent, I gave them a small smile and looked for the tent. All the tents except the red one where all coloured green but there was a blue one in the far most right corner of their camp area. I walked over there and peeked in.

'Sit.' I heard Artemis's sharp voice again and I quickly obeyed. Phoebe was on her right and Thalia was on her left. Thalia smiled at me but quickly dropped it to a frown as she saw Artemis look at her. 'You… you are trouble to my area you know.'

'I never meant to mean any harm.' I mumbled.

'Would you like to join us?' Artemis asked me coldly. I looked up and she was glaring at me with the same expression I saw on the wolves.

'Pardon?'

'Joining us. Do you want to be a Hunter. Swear your whole entire life to never think of boys, never have a relationship with them. In return gain immortality.'

'So I gain immortality but am still a slave to you?' I asked. I didn't mean to make it sound mean, but turned out it did.

'Don't talk to Lady Artemis like that!' shouted Phoebe at me. She was about to beat me up until Artemis's hand stopped her.

'So you don't give up easily? Well then… you may journey with us until you may have a home.' I nod. After this she told me about a life as a demigod. It was pretty surprising at first but then it explained all the weird things that happened to me. Especially when that thing attacked my dad... 'You are dismissed.' I nod and exit the tent.

It has already been ten days and I haven't found a single shelter yet so I'm still attached to the Hunters. Everyone has been nice to me. A wolf called Hachi has become my friend. Madison, was the name of the girl who gave me the nectar. She has a great humour, she seemed popular with the girls and she was always asking me to join her activities. Only Artemis and Phoebe haven't been approaching me nicely. Every time I pass the two of them I feel like their eyes are scanning at me, seeing if I'm good or not but I just let the thought go.

'Form into groups of two! This bridge can only support two at once!' Artemis yelled, we were being chased down by a manticores, a creature with a human head, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion, we were also in the middle of the storm. There was an odd number of us, if you included me. I heard some woofs and saw that Hachi was with me, he was like saying _Don't worry! I'm your partner!_ I smiled down at him, when I went to look at the Hunters progress all of them were already across the bridge. Thalia was looking straight at me, her eyes mixed with anger and sympathy for me. Hachi kept barking at me to hurry up and go to the bridge but I just stood there staring at Thalia.

'The storm – you can stop it right?' I asked, somehow she heard me.

She stood up straighter all the sympathy in her eyes was gone. 'Yeah, I can! I bet you knew already without me telling you! You know what should surprise you more instead of me not telling you who's daughter I am? I created this storm! Lady Artemis told me to accomplish this job. But we never wanted that manticore! Last time I fought one, my friend went with it, we found her but we lost two people just to get her! Lady Artemis also gave me one more job to complete!' she got a dagger from her pocket and with a swift move: The bridge collapsed.

'Thalia…'

'Because of your strong smell all these monsters came! All of us should have knew it at the start! Especially me as I brought you here. You think we liked you as you started opening up? You think Madison liked to have you in her group? You think we loved laughing with you when you accidentally made Alexa's hair all burnt because of your power you boast about that nobody has? No! All of those things were fake! Don't try it! Your just another pathetic servant of Gaia!' she ran away to join the Hunters. I heard a growl from behind me. I smelled the foul breath of it. The manticore was right behind me. I turned around in fear. I was too shocked to make the green fire. My fire would be extinguished by the rain anyway, guess the Hunters plan was going well. Making me feel bad and weak so I can die by a beast. I won't be afraid. I'll stare at this manticore right in the eye till I die.

'Your precious, precious friends. They just betrayed you right? Makes you an easier pray!' he pounced on me, his claws made contact with my face. There it was: blood. I would faint at the sight of blood but now it doesn't matter. All the anger was building up inside of me. The Hunters gave me a bow and arrow. I lost my bow while we were walking this rocky area. I only have one arrow. I grabbed it from my backpack and stabbed it into the manticore's neck. It howled in pain. 'You… just a little demigod able to defeat me?'

'You shouldn't underestimate me.' I said flatly and kicked him over to the side were the bridge was suppose to be. He screamed in rage. I waited till I heard a crack to show me his body has met an end, well not entirely. He'll end up in Tartarus. I heard Hachi whimper. He was all bloody as he was also attacked by the beast.

'Sorry but… if you journey with me you'll remind me of them…' I picked him up and he had this look in his eyes that say _How could you?_ I walked over where I kicked the manticore over. 'It's best if you… don't come with me. I'm trouble to everyone, I just make their troubles worse. My dad got killed because of me. I bet it's easier being the person who kills because it doesn't matter who dies, you already have your eyes on them.' I hugged Hachi one more time and let him drop. Yep, I'm a horrible person. The minute I dropped him I wish I hadn't. And yet when I dropped him, I smiled with glee.

But I can tell my mother is upset with me. Because she is the goddess of home. Hachi. He was my only home.

Besides, Hachi urged me to go on while Thalia had a dagger with her, of course I'll die. He deserved it.

**GAH WHY DID I END THIS CHAPTER LIKE THAT! NYAAAH! But it will be pretty bad of you have a bloody dog travelling with ya.**


	3. A New Camp, New Home

**LOOSING MY MEALS **pretty much showed that killing Hachi by dropping him from a cliff was a bad idea. Every day I would hunt down a meal as this forest that was close the bridge had plenty. I would sit and eat till I'm full but what made me throw up was the loneliness. Ever since I was claimed I felt that the Hunters were part of my home. But seeing that they didn't like me, I have no home. I guess that children of Hestia can get pretty homesick and get very emotional when someone you love is gone or something happened to them, well for me, I go insane when I lose my home.

It took me twelve days and eleven nights to find a new

**. . .**

I was now in the city. Which meant I would be low on sustenance as hunting in the city would be hopeless and there is no need to use my hunter skills. I didn't actually know where I was. While I was looking for a sign I bumped into someone. It was a boy about a year older than me. He was much taller than me. He had red hair that looked like it was stained in blood, he looked pretty pale but not the type of pale that looked like life was sucked out of him. His eyes were brown, most people would say that brown eyes were warm but his eyes were different. His brown eyes were perfect for looking down on people, they looked like the electric blue eyes that Thalia had but were brown instead. He wore baggy jeans, an orange shirt but it was covered by a long coat that looks pretty heavy on his shoulders. On his neck he had a bead necklace. The first bead was a half of a flag and a hammer, joined together. The second bead had the letters R.I.P written in a black painting. The third was a picture of a bronze dragon. The thing that made me scared of him was the sneer he had on his face, it looked permanent.

'Sor—'

'Watch it will you?' the way he said it was with irritation and a sigh. The type of sigh that sounded like a big brother telling his sibling to not do something bad again. I quietly nodded to say I'm sorry but he was gone in a second. I remembered that I was suppose to ask somebody for details for where I am but then I heard a sound that sounded like a dog. I turned to where it was, the thing I was facing was a huge dog-like monster. It had glowing red eyes and scowled at me. I noticed what is was. Hellhound. I took out the knife I had in my bag, well it was actually the knife I pickpocket from a restaurant. With one swish it crumpled to dust. As I put my knife away I was about to look for a map directory but when the hellhound crumpled to dust the boy I met was standing behind the hellhound (which is now dust), he must've seen the whole thing.

'Did you see through the Mist?' I asked.

'What else? Guess your a demigod. Who's daughter? And your name.' he asked without going straight to details of who he is. Again that scary sneer was on his face so I planned to answer him.

'The name's (y/n) and daughter of Hestia. Goddess of the hearth, home—'

'And family I know.' he interrupted, I don't mind being interrupted but the way he did it cold-heartedly, I guessed I hated him that second.

'—and your the son—'

'Mine doesn't matter.'

'—your name?'

'Why do you care?' he asked with a snort.

'Wow, is this how you treat fellow demigods?'

'I can treat you however I want.'

'Why's that?'

'Your coming to Camp Half–Blood. Your just a newbie in life as a demigod—'

'I bet you've only spent three years knowing you are a demig—'

'How'd you tell?'

'Guessing the beads represent it.'

'Well you guess quickly—'

'I know I'm correct—'

'Says who?'

'You twitch your eye as soon as you want to change a subj—'

'Is this what you do to _your _fellow demigods? Watch them clos—'

'You just do it too much it irritates me to the depths of Tartarus.'

'You look just like a new one and yet you know this stuff?'

'I know it because I was under Artemis's care.'

'So your a lost Hunte—'

'Don't call me one of those idio—'

'Who says their idiots? They are babes you know? Especially Thal—'

'Yeah hot babes.' I spat with disgust. 'Oh Thalia? You mean that cold hearted daughter of Zeus who made me go insane because I couldn't control my power of being Hestia's daughter. The one who made me think that the wolf that accompanied me the whole time when I was there was a traitor to me. The girl that sent a storm and made me fight a manticore when it was the time I was most weak. Is that the Thalia you're talking about? Yah, that's her from my perspective.' when I finished I cross my arms over my chest and tapped my right foot impatiently waiting for his reaction. He simply shook his head and grabbed my arm, dragging me. 'Hey where are you taking me?'

'What else? To Camp Half–Blood. You didn't seem surprised when I said that so I'm guessing the Hunters told you about that.'

'I don't want you to ever talk about them. _Ever_.'

'I don't make promises with some flat–chested girl who doesn't even have a compliment with how good–looking the Hunters are.'

'And when does it matter that I'm flat–chested?'

'I'm comparing you to them to make you feel bad. What else?'

'So you compare me to some immortal girls whose beauty won't change? Yep, that's definitely going to be the _best_ beauty challenge. Where are we anyway?'

'Long Island Sound.'

'Why do I need to go to this camp that Hunters are known as friends? No way!'

'Because… Chiron told me a prophecy recently. And I'm pretty sure your the girl in that one.'

**. . .**

I sit grumbling and muttering curses under my breath as the creepy centaur walk around me in a circle.

'Hey you know geezer–horse I don't like you walking around me, thank you. Your like suspecting me like a weird creature which you think came from Mars… Oh wait, I can't say that can't I? Mars is the Roman form of Ares, aren't I right!' I said, seeing from his twitching left eye, he was annoyed of my dumb talking.

'Well, you could say that...'

'Hey! What makes me so strange from a normal demigod?'

'Let's start of with that attitude of yours.'

'Yeah it's a special gift from the plants blooming on the island Polyphemus was on.'

Chiron, or the geezer–horse I prefer, sighed and went back to the magical, creepy wheelchair he had and drank the coffee which looks cold to me. 'May I ask you a question?'

'Like what? How did I even get to The Sea of Monsters?'

'No, I'm talking seriously, please cooperate.'

'Fine. Fine.'

'Tell me, more about what happened to your dad and who he is?'

I swallowed hard. I saw that my vision was getting blurry, noticing that tears could've escaped but they didn't as I rapidly blinked them away. 'I'd rather not talk about it…'

Geezer–horse sighed and got a needle filled with an orange liquid from a cabinet. 'Do you know Pistis?'

'I don't remember him being a popular one.'

'It's _her_. Well. I'll tell you a secret. Pistis is the goddess of trust.' He showed me the orange liquid. 'She has one daughter here. Her daughter doesn't want anyone to know who her mother is so I stayed silent when I found out. I kept the secret for her but on one condition, she has to help me with new demigods who are unwilling.'

'Keep going about this daughter of this trust goddess.' I replied, completely bored.

'She manages to get a daughter of Hecate to help her make this liquid. She doesn't actually tell me how she did it.' He rolled closer to me on his wheelchair and my eyes quickly traveled to the needle of the syringe.

'What are you doing…'

'Don't worry. If you don't plan to tell me then I'll just insert it in you. Do you wish to tell me or be forced to?'

'I'd rather you force me to.'

'Then so it is.' He got an antibacterial wipe and cleaned a certain part of my arm. He injected the needle fast, I looked and saw that he just jabbed it in. A trail of blood was going down to the armrest, were my elbow was. For some reason I was calm. As soon as he plucked the needle out he got a bandaid and wrapped it tightly on my arm. I glared at him but his eyes were cold. I thought that he was some leader here. Then why was he acting like this? Does he treat all the demigods like this? No way he won't, that annoying red-head who bought me here was kept saying how nice this guy was with so much enthusiasm. Was it just because of my attitude? Then I remembered. He put the needle on my arm. My _left_ one. I forgot that my dad said it was forbidden to show anyone my left arm. I looked at him wide–eyed but the black at the edges of my eyes were moving fast. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the centaur asking me a question and my answer.

'What was that tattoo on your arm?' I felt the urge to not talk back and reply but I answered remotely, I was being controlled, the liquid was taking action.

'It's…' then I blacked out. Not knowing the answer I was going to say or how I was suppose to explain it.

**ACTUALLY I JUST ENDED IT THERE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. AND SORRY I RUSHED IT AND IT PROBABLY DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE.**


	4. First Day of Camp–Half Blood

**I WOKE UP **to the sound of muttering voices. I was still sitting in the chair that I fell unconscious in. I looked around me, remembering my surroundings, the room was shielded with a type of metal. There was a record–player and a video, Chiron said it was watched for the newcomers. There was a computer and a boom box, with horrible music, suggesting that I take note never to have a centaur choose music for me. I bit my lower lip in embarrassment, what did I exactly say? Anything embarrassing? I decided to eavesdrop on the people's little chat. Them two may be talking about what happened when I was remotely telling geezer–horse the truth, there has to be a chance as I see Chiron's horse shadow. I creep up to where they were, they were on the deck of the big house, I hid under the window as it was open a little bit, giving me the chance to hear them.

'It's not something you should tell.' I heard Chiron's voice.

'Like I _want _to tell anyone. That girl is none of my business.' the voice was of the boy who bought me here. I saw that he took of his jacket, revealing the words on the orange shirt.

'Oh, but the tattoo on her arm proves something to tell doesn't it?' I winced at that word. My dad told me that we have a tattoo on us, it was hard to reach it. I thought that the tattoo must be on my back but when I checked the mirror there was nothing. I'm guessing my dad meant the Mist was protecting it from my family's eyes.

'It's definitely in the prophecy, Chiron. There's nothing we can do. We have to follow it.'

'Anything we do will _lead_ to it. Go off to the Hephaestus Cabin, Alex. Work on something you'll like. I'll go check on (y/n).' I was planning on dashing to the chair and act like nothing has happened but when I were about to, Chiron was already inside. 'Did you overhear, I mean _eavesdrop_?'

'I'm curious about this tattoo.' I sighed. 'The Mist is protecting it from our eyes to see.'

'_Our_?'

'My dad said our whole family has it.'

'Oh yes, you told me that when you were remotely telling the truth.'

'Exactly, what did I say?' I sighed.

'Oh nothing that embarrassing, you should probably not tell anyone about your rivalry against the Hunters.'

'I'm guessing they hate me just because of a misunderstanding. They must've seen this tattoo and everyone who's seen it goes "_Oh she's an enemy! Kill her!_".'

'The tattoo on you...'

'Yes keep going.' I urged.

'Is the symbol of Gaia.' I froze when he said the last word. Mother Earth? If I didn't know what was happening I would be laughing and rolling on the ground, but the Hunters told me that Gaia was awakening from her eternal slumber (A/N: I think that's what they called it on HOO series) and planning on changing the world with her favourite children, the Giants. So they thought that I was a traitor and was on the enemy's side.

'Can I just... bandage it so no one will see it?'

'That is a good option. There's nothing wrong with that now. Good thing I have some bandages here.' he opened a drawer in his desk and threw me a roll of bandage. I had bad eyesight because I still felt woozy from the liquid so it hit my face and my moves were sluggish, so I picked it up from the floor and started to bandage my arm. 'It's the other arm.' Chiron noted.

'Oh.' I sighed and undid it, doing it on the other arm.

**. . .**

'Well, here's your cabin!' the girl with blonde pigtails cheered. Her name was Lúcia and she was the daughter of Apollo.

'Thanks.' I smiled.

'Hey since your the daughter of the home goddess then why aren't you happy?'

'Huh?'

'Well this _is _your new home. So why not snuggle in?' Lúcia looked at me curiously, I just stared back blankly. 'Hmm... I guess a lot of things have changed for you, huh? Don't worry you'll get used to your old cheery self. If you're cheery in the first place! Bye!' she skipped away but turned back and screamed 'I HOPE WE MAKE GOOD FRIENDS!' then went away. Campers soon noticed me but I quickly turned away from them and stepped into the cabin. The room was dark but lit by just one green fire in the hearth. The were beds were stuck to the wall and there were no ladders for the upper bed. I saw that someone put my bag on the side of a bed and I quickly slumped in the bed. The bed was soft and I felt the urge to squeeze the pillows so tight as it was big and fluffy. There was one vanity 12:00 from me and a brush. I picked up all my strength and walked over to look at my dirty self in the mirror. I was taken back by how I underestimated the manitcore's marks on my face. It wasn't as deep as I thought. The top scar traveled from the top of my left eyebrow to my right cheek, the middle one was underneath my left eyebrow and stopped at my upper lip and the bottom one started from under my eye and ended to my lower lip. I noticed how ugly I must've looked. I turned my head to the left and saw that the cabin had an en suite. I opened it and the bathroom was spotless, the tiles cold on my feet as I took of my converse shoes and placed them at the bunk I lied down. I pressed my lips together and heard a knock on the door. I quickly put my shoes on and I turned to face the door and opened it. There stood the annoying guy, if I recall Chiron called him Alex.

'What do you want?' I hissed.

'Yay! The Mist is hiding those ugly scars of yours! Aren't I glad.' I blindly searched for something to grab on and throw it at him. My hand skimmed the polished wood of a bedside table and opened the first drawer. I felt something and let my hand fiddle with it to know what it is. I smirked, finally noticing it was a stapler.

'Go. Away. Now.' I warned.

He raised an eyebrow at me and put a challenging grin on. 'Or else what?'

'You don't want to know.'

'Fine show me what you got.' I threw the stapler at him with great force and it hit his head. 'Ouch.' he said looking at me like it was nothing.

'Oh, looks like I underestimated you, _Alex_.'

'Hey how did you know my—'

I poked my tongue out. 'Not telling!' I quickly dashed out of the cabin and ran to the Strawberry Fields. I noticed he was running after me and I quickened up the pace. Satyrs and children of Demeter were getting annoyed at us, a satyr bought his reed pipes to his lips and started playing a tune. 'Get him! He's this—' a hand was clapped over my mouth and the satyr put down his reed pipes. Alex had already caught up to me, he put his other hand around my waist to stop me from moving.

'Where do you think I should put this girl?' Alex asked a girl looking at him annoyed.

'What are you doing? Bullying a demigod?' the girl spat. She had brown wavy hair and blue distant eyes.

'Yef! Hish ullying m!' I screamed in victory, punching my fist to the air.

'Aw, your no fun Kenna.' he muttered and let me down.

'Haha, you can't even face her!' I turned to the girl. 'His name is Alex right?' she nodded and smiled at me. I turned to him and saw he was mumbling something, he crossed his arms and was looking away. I tried my best to imitate his movements. 'See, I was right, _Alex_.'

'Hey look I only stopped because she'll get Lúcia to put some crazy Apollo spell on me again!'

'Oh, Lucia? Yeah, she's a cheerful one!' I beamed, making him irritated. His eyes went over to the canoe lake and he looked back at me with that annoying smirk. He grabbed my waist and carried me over his shoulder, walking to the lake. 'Oi! Oi! Put me down! I swear this insta—'

'Oh just shut up will you? Your really annoying, your just taking a dip.'

'But that place is too far!' I whined. 'We can't make it that far!'

'Oi, we're already here you idiot.' he walked on the pier and his arms were grabbing my shoulders (A/N: was there ever a pier?). 'It's just a little dip, 'kay?'

'No way, put me down this instant!'

'Okay, fine.' he released me and I fell into the lake. My eyes widened, I was afraid of lakes, or anything that includes swimming. I struggled but it was no use. I swallowed gallons of salt, my lungs and throat burning. I let my tears go, good thing you couldn't see them in the water. I was losing air and I saw dark spots. I was panicking in the inside but outside I was doing nothing, my moves were too sluggish. I prepared myself to go to the bottom of the lake, my eyesight was blurry. Then two hands carried me up, I didn't see who it was as they carried me from behind. After a few seconds I reached the surface but my lungs were already filled up with water. '(y/n)... why didn't you just say that you were afraid of water?' I heard Alex's voice say, it was unsteady and worried.

'You idiot! Good thing I saw what happened there.' said a high-pitched voice.

'Gah! What did you do to her Alex!' the voice of Lúcia appeared. Apollo was the god of healing, right? But, I wonder how she got here.

'We are _so _telling Chiron.' Kenna's voice spoke. My eyes were shut and I was carried somewhere. In their arms, I slept.

**. . .**

I woke up to the sound of little chatter. Kenna and Lúcia were talking about something, they were sitting on chairs next to the bed I was in. I took in my surroundings. There were beds in two rows, with many people chatting. I saw the familiar ambrosia and nectar. I was in an infirmary. I wanted to sit up but something was on my arm. I looked to see red hair, it was the hair of Alex.

'Can you stay still? I need to rest.' he mumbled.

'Are you even awake?' I whispered. My voice was hoarse as I just woke up. 'And I don't like people using my arm as a pillow."

'Well, I want to sleep.' he muttered. 'Just go catch Kenna and Lúcia's attention.'

'They're busy chatting about something. I don't want to interrupt them.'

'Then just sleep.'

'Yay! (y/n) is awake!' Lúcia cheered.

Kenna walked over to Alex and punched him in the head. 'Wake up!' she hissed.

'I said I wanted to sleep.' he snapped, not opening his eyes. Kenna kicked the chair he was sitting on out of the way so he hit the ground hard, catching many eyes of demigods. He grabbed the chair back and started sleeping again.

'Gosh! What is wrong with him? Just leave him alone. And if you wanna sleep just go to your cabin.' Kenna growled. She waved a goodbye to me and exited the infirmary.

Lúcia stood up and pointed at Alex. 'I command you to take her to her cabin.'

'Why?' he said, his eyes wide open, glaring at the chuckling Lúcia.

'Because when we talked to Chiron, he made a rule. You have to watch (y/n) until she feels better and because the naiad who saved (y/n) said that was all she wanted. Or do you want to rhyme all week, like last time?'

Alex mumbled something and picked me up. One arm supporting my back and one underneath my knees. This warmth feels familiar. 'Oi! Don't go sleeping on me like last time!' he barked. I smirked and pretended that I was asleep. 'Or do you want me to drown you again?' my eyes shot open and he laughed. I saw that the infirmary was actually in the Big House as he walked towards my cabin

'Don't laugh at me!' I screamed.

'What? It's cute.' he grinned.

'Don't you ever say that! I said, my cheeks hot.

'I don't make promises, well we're here.' he dropped me gently to the ground and swung the door of my cabin open he looked back at me. 'Well, are you coming?' I nodded and walked in. 'Oh, here's your stapler.' he tossed me the stapler and I caught it. I lied down in a bunk and he closed the door. He looked everywhere for a chair but there was none. I brought my legs together and pressed them to my chest.

'There's a free spot here, moron.' he hesitated before sitting down. We sat in silence for a while until I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth.

'What is it?' he looked in my direction as he saw my face turning red.

'Did someone do... CPR...' I trailed off, making this more awkward.

'No, no one did.' he rushed, cheeks burning too.

'Then how did I survive?'

'Do you really wanna know who did it?'

'No, no never mind.' both of our cheeks red, we stayed quiet for a little bit. 'Hey you owe me for nearly killing me.'

'And what do I do to make it up to you?'

'Tell me more about yourself.'

'Not. A. Chance.'

'Or tell me all of your embarrassing moments.'

'That's part of what you want to know about me.'

'Oh, but people don't tell embarrassing moments when they introduce themselves. Am I right?'

'Fine!' he snapped, he calmed down and gave a little smile to me. Making me calm down as he always where's that sneer on his face. 'Where do you wanna start, annoying brat?'

**I'M PRETTY SURE THE OLD NEMESIS IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
